Max Cady
Max Cady is the main antagonist of the film Cape Fear. He is portrayed by Robert De Niro. Cape Fear Cady is an ex-convict who comes back after several years (eight years in the original film and fourteen years in the remake) in prison to take revenge on Sam Bowden, the lawyer who helped put him in jail, and his family. It must be noted that in the original film, Bowden testified against Cady in court, while in the remake he was in charge of his defence, but buried a report that could have kept him from serving time. The charges were of sexual abuse and battery (in both films). Also, during his confinement, Cady dedicated himself mostly to studying law, so he won't be caught off guard next time. In the 1991 film, he also takes a keen interest in the bible and uses it to justify his actions as that of a man of God. Cady's wife and kid left him while he was convicted, and since he blames Bowden for the loss of his family, he wants him to know what it's like to experience such a loss, which is why he targets the counselor's teenage daughter, presumably with both sexual and criminal intentions. Upon leaving jail, he meets Sam Bowden outside the court and has a little chat with him so Bowden can remember who he is and become aware of the fact that it won't be the last time they see each other. Shortly after he starts stalking the lawyer's family, he kills their dog by poisoning it. A few days later, he rapes and beats a young woman (in the 1991 film, she was close friends with Bowden), but she refuses to go to court and press charges against him out of fear and shame. In the 1962 film, he stalks Bowden's daughter at school to give her a scare. In the 1991 film, he calls her, pretending to be her drama teacher and invites her to the school auditorium. She figures out that he is Max Cady once they meet, however he manages to convince her he didn't kill her dog and that he doesn't mean her any harm-as well as that her parents are holding her back. The two then kiss, and she runs out of the auditorium. Bowden find out about this, and his relationship with his daughter deters for a bit because of it. In both films, Bowden becomes so desperate to be rid of Cady, he hires three men to beat him however Cady overpowers every one of them. In both films, Bowden and his family eventually travel to their houseboat on Cape Fear to escape from Cady. In the 1962 film, they have their private investigato come over, who is unfortunately killed by Cady once he and Bowden get there and stay up all night to watch out for him-in the 1991 film, they leave after Cady kills there maid and there pi at their home. In both films, Cady secretly tracks them to the boat, climbs aboard and attacks them. In the 1962 film, Cady rapes Bowden's wife on the boat so Bowden will go to her, while he left just in time to try to rape their daughter, Nancy. Bowden is able to get to him before he can rape his daughter and they engage in a fight. Bowden manages to grab his revolver and shoot Cady in the leg. Once he has the upper hand, he decides to have him arrested again instead of killing him, feeling killing him is what he wants and that prison is more painful. In the 1991 film, Cady attacks all three of them on the boat at once. After Bowden's daughter, Dani, sprays him with lighter fluid while he's lighting a cigar and sets him on fire, Cady leaps off the boat into the water to extinguish the flames. However, he manages to pull himself back on board and forces Bowden to engage in a mock trial. A storm causes the boat to rock and catches Cady off guard, allowing Bowden to tackle him and handcuff him to the boat. Bowden's family escapes onto the riverbank and the boat is destroyed when it hits a group of rocks. Bowden grabs a large rock and prepares to drop it on Cady's head, but the current suddenly pulls Cady back out into river while he is talking rapidly in tongues. As Bowden and Cady lock eyes, the piece of debris Cady is still handcuffed to sinks into the water, taking him with it and causing him to drown. Category:Stalkers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Complete Monster Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Perverts Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Male Villains Category:Fanatics Category:God Wannabe Category:Sociopaths Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Males Category:Delusional Category:Envious Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fearmongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rapists Category:Archenemy Category:Mutilators Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Mass Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Villain Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Love rivals Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rivals Category:Scarred Villains Category:Trickster Category:Elderly Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Outcast Category:In love villains Category:Killjoy Category:Selfish Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Sexists Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Dangerous villains Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Pure Evil Category:Cold-Hearted Villains Category:Siblings Category:Master Orator Category:Mature Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thriller Villains Category:Mentally ill Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Book Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Nihilists